


Fuck your pie

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Food Kink, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Castiel, cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantic comedy destiel. Porn with very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck your pie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.  
> This is based on one of the requests on 'You would never know'.  
> I hope you like it. :D

Dean was pissed like really pissed, he and Cas had an intense argument and then Cas walked out. 

There was no way in hell Cas was getting Dean's ass tonight, no matter how much he begs.

Dean was in the garage, washing the Impala in his shorts. He was still extremely pissed at Cas.

_How could Cas bring blueberry pie instead of apple? I mean who does that? Everybody knows apple pie is heaven but apparently Cas thinks both are the same thing. Fuckin' Cas. When he comes home, he can sleep alone, he is not having Dean's hole tonight, no fuckin' way in hell._

Dean was washing the Impala when Cas entered the bunker.

_Stupid Dean, threatens to withhold sex because of pie. When will Dean grow up? His childish behaviour is adorable but it drives Cas insane sometimes, specially when he is so horny. He will fuck Dean and he will fuck him hard._

He enters the bunker and figures Dean is at the garage, he checks the fridge and notices the apple pie he hid is still there, which he brought along with the blueberry pie. He wasn't gonna tell Dean that he bought two stupid pies, he is gonna make Dean beg and choose him over that fuckin' apple pie.

He opens the garage door and enters, he freezes at the sight in front of him. Dean was just wearing shorts, nothing else.

His tan chest wet with soapy water as he lathered up the car.

Cas's cock sprung back to life at the sight, he removed his trench coat and walked towards Dean, still in his tuxedo.

Dean didn't see him coming and was shocked when Cas suddenly grabbed him and forced him on the hood of the Impala.

Dean yells "What the hell dude? We're not having sex". Cas says "oh yeah? and what makes you think you got a choice huh?".

Cas uses his angelic powers to hold Dean's hands above his head, as he pulls Dean's shorts down.

Dean's half hard cock sprung free and Cas laughed "Don't wanna get fucked huh Dean? your bastard says otherwise". Dean's face flushes in embarrassment and he says "I am still pissed at you" and pouts.

Cas smirks and says "Awwww you are adorable, you know that?". He looks at Dean's naked body for a while and gently swirls his finger over Dean's cock head.

Dean arcs his back seeking more friction, but Cas pulls his hands away.

He says "You know what? You're right. I shouldn't have got blueberry pie instead of apple, I am a bad boy so I don't deserve to fuck you. Have a nice night Dean". He releases Dean's hands and starts to walk away.

Dean looks at Cas in shock as Cas begins to walks away. He panics and calls "Cas wait, I forgive you".

Cas stops and grins but doesn't turn, he says "Uh huh, thanks Dean but I am feeling so guilty about it, I won't bother you by fucking you tonight".

Dean yells again "You are such a tease, come on and fuck me already". Cas grins now ear to ear and the next moment he is yanking Dean's legs apart.

He pulls his cock out of his pants and rubs some soapy lather over it. Then without any preparation, he thrusts his cock inside Dean's tiny little hole. He ruthlessly fucks Dean's hole in and out as Dean squirms in pained pleasure.

Cas says "You love pie more than me, huh Dean? you want me to pull out so that you can go fuck a pie?"

Dean pants and says "No Cas I love you more, fuck me harder, please".

Cas pounds into Dean's hole again and again. Dean's cock stood tall and aching for some attention but Cas doesn't touch it. Instead he just digs his nails in Dean's hips and fucks harder.

He cums screaming Dean's name and pushes his angelic load as deep as it would go inside Dean's hole. Dean felt his cum splattered wet insides as Cas continued thrusting, the feeling pushed Dean over the edge and he came untouched all over his stomach and Cas's hands.

Cas pulls out, wipes his cock and hands on Dean's thighs and releases Dean's hands from his powers.

Dean pulls up his shorts and says "This doesn't make any difference, I am still pissed" and pouts. Cas grins and says "So you don't wanna eat the apple pie I got for you" and Cas walks away.

Dean stands there dumbfounded then after a while says "Wait what?".

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
